Fifteen Years of SolitudeAn AU Sterek Family Fic
by GhostWriterByTheSea
Summary: Three years after her birth, Demi Hale, daughter of Stiles and Derek, is kidnapped by Jackson. She is kept in an undisclosed location for fifteen years with a new identity and a new mission: kill Derek or be killed. Meanwhile, Derek and Stiles take the heaviest grief of never being able to see their daughter again. It puts a strain in their relationship, and possibly, one's life.
1. Chapter 1

Notes-Hey, guys! This is my first Sterek Fic. This is an AU fic from 2x10 in which Matt doesn't die and Jackson kills Gerard. Please be patient with me on chapters because I have another big project I'm working on (My BolinxKorra fic) and a ton of requests to finish on DA. I promise chapters will come quicker after that. I already have an idea on how the story's going to go. Next chapter will be longer. I'm still new to fanfic writing, after all. Comments and critiques are appreciated. Thank you very much.

Five years had passed and the threat of the Kamina had subsided since Matt and Jackson's disappearance. For Jackson's adoptive parents, it was hard to deal with. Their initial thought was depression from never knowing his real parents. As a result, he ran away. Either that or he was killed by the "mysterious creature". What they didn't know was that Jackson _was _the mysterious creature. He was depressed, but it was his bond with Matt that gave him some sort of self fulfillment. It has been quiet for five years.

Since the night Gerard Argent was killed by Jackson, Derek had been on high-alert. Despite the more dangerous Argents "biting the dust", the tensions continued running high. He had warned his pack to steer clear of the Argents.

This was especially difficult for Scott, since he continued to struggle to get through to Allison. The last time he tried, he almost had an arrow to his head. The guilt weighed heavy on him, but Derek had told him he was better off. It was a bitter pill to swallow, but since he was part of the pack, he had to forget that they ever came in contact. A few days later, she too, had disappeared.

Every form of threat they had come across in the past five years were dying. Not always dying in a literal sense, but dying as in retreating. The last Argent had moved out of Beacon Hills. After a year of trying to locate him, Peter Hale was also out of sight; his scent was nowhere to be found within a hundred-mile radius. Everything felt safe again...for now.

It all started on the night of the waning moon. It was the night Derek Hale claimed Stiles Stilinski as his mate. This was during the calm and simple times. The times where they could focus on the strength of the pack. He knew at this moment, the time was just right.

They shared a bedroom in the completely refurbished Hale manor. The air around them was warm with hot and heavy breathing. Their bodies clenched tightly against each other as he thrust deeper inside. He could practice feel himself tightening around him as he came.

The heat was fading, but still evident on their bodies. Derek pulled Stiles closer to his chest. He lightly pressed his nose against his neck, basking in the scent.

"You're mine," he breathed, nibbling at the delicate skin. Stiles sucked in a sharp breath.

"I'm pretty sure the pack has known that for a while," Stiles chuckled through the slight pain.

Derek flashed him a smirk. "Well, now it's official."

~~~  
The rest of the pack noticed changes almost immediately. Usually, Derek would never take time to sit and eat breakfast. The fact that he was sitting at the dining room table, eating breakfast with Stiles was a sight they had never seen. They quietly argued over who should ask first until Derek said, "Why don't you all sit down and we'll tell you what's going on?"

This wasn't his usual tone. It was still mildly threatening, but carried a friendly undertone to it. The pack's curiosity reached it's peak. It was Scott that approached first with the others following close behind him. By the time they took their seats, Derek chuckled, startling them. That was the first time anyone had ever heard him chuckle while in a good mood. The aura between him and the rest of the pack grew tense with fear. Finally, Erica was the first to say something.

"Alright, what is going on? Why are you suddenly in a good mood and eating breakfast with us for once?"

Derek's expression remained unchanged. He looked at Stiles, who gave him a quick wink, baffling the pack even more. They turned their attention to the others as Stiles began their mutual explanation.

"You guys know that Derek and I have been courting for a little over five years. Now that school's out of the way, we have had more time to focus on the pack."

"Oh my god, you guys mated!" Lydia suddenly blurted out. All heads turned to her and she shrugged.

"It was pretty obvious by the scent. I mean, he reeks of Derek."

"Speaking of scents," Issac interjected before leaning towards Stiles and sniffing his neck. Stiles immediately shoved him away.

"Enough of this scent talk, okay? So I smell different! Who cares?"

"We're trying for a child."

The room turned silent the moment Derek spoke. Even Stiles was curious by his words. This was news to him.

"You heard me," he said, his tone a little more serious. "I'm not going to be around for long. The pack needs to remain strong in numbers."

He paused to look at Stiles. His expression was pure confusion. Secretly, Derek thought it was one of his more "attractive" qualities. While he never really thought it was appropriate to compliment his confusion, it was tempting to say something like, "You know, you're really cute when you make that face." He could only imagine the pack's reaction to that type of softness.

"We are going to copulate every night until Stiles is with child."

The silence of the pack started to become overwhelming for Stiles. It was to the point where he was starting to become uncomfortable. He stared down at his knees, biting his lip before looking up at Derek and shifting the mood to an even awkwarder state.

"The thought of it is already making my ass sore."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note-

First of all, thank you for being patient with me on chapters. I have a huge list of requests to finish on deviantart that will take a while. I will try my best to get chapters up at my earliest convenience but with school starting soon, it might be a while. Please keep leaving reviews. I really appreciate them and they motivate me to keep writing.

Now, this is the safe version meaning there's no sex. The NSFW version will be posted up on my tumblr tomorrow. Message me if you'd like the link. Again, thank you for being patient. :)

After the awkward conversation at breakfast, Stiles and the rest of the pack gathered around the living room to watch Supernatural. Nobody seemed enthusiastic about it besides Erica. She was the only one who watched that show religiously. Season 8 was just around the corner and she wanted to catch up on Season 7.

"Why are we watching this again?" Stiles grumbled, earning a shush from Erica, who was sitting next to him and Boyd, eyes glued to the screen as if she were under a trance. Stiles eyed her carefully as she started tearing up. He pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and tossed it onto her lap. She grabbed it, clutching it tightly and then smashing her face into it, muffling her screams of anguish.

"Why?" she sobbed before pulling her face away from the handkerchief.

"This isn't fair! Cas! Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!"

Stiles sighed and rested his cheek on his palm. This was the only time he had ever seen Erica become an emotional wreck. It was making him miss her bitchy side. Just when he was about to ask if it could get any worse, he heard a loud sniffle to his left. He turned to Boyd and noticed him reaching for a tissue on the coffee table. I can't believe these guys, Stiles thought, slightly amused by the fact that the only two pack members into this are the only other pack members that are together.

Stiles stared down at his dimly lit cell phone. The time seemed to have passed quicker than he expected. As entertaining as it was to watch Erica curl up into a ball, sobbing her eyes out during the "Destiel" moments (at least, that's what he could have sworn she called them), it was starting to give him a headache. He yawned and felt his eyelids droop heavily. He fluttered them a few times before snapping them shut completely.

Stiles jolted awake the moment he felt a familiar hand touch his shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling, only to realize he wasn't in the living room, but the bedroom he shared with Derek.

"Did you sleep well?"

Stiles was startled when he suddenly heard the voice of his mate. He lifted his head up to see Derek, a rare grin resting on his lips. Stiles was immediately suspicious until he starting taking his shirt off. The realization hit him almost instantly. Derek climbed on top of Stiles, lifting up his shirt and brushing his fingers against his stomach, confirming Stiles' suspicions.

"Only if you're willing, Stiles."

Stiles couldn't give an immediate answer. His eyes were distracted by Derek's toned abdomen. His bottom lip quivered, a mix of emotions ran through his mind and body.

The idea of pregnancy was something he couldn't fathom. He wondered if he was even capable of conception. He knew nothing about it and was too embarrassed to ask Derek what he knew. He didn't want to feel like a disappointment. Instead, he nodded hesitantly and snapped his eyes shut, turning his head to the side to expose his neck.

"You're unsure about something."

Derek ran his fingers down Stiles' neck, making his body quiver.

"Stiles, I said 'only if you're willing.' You don't look very willing."

"I'm very willing."

"Stiles…"

"Please, Derek! I want this more than anything!" Stiles paused, realizing his anxiousness and blushing in embarrassment. His tone became calmer as he took a deep breath.

"It can't hurt to try…."

Every evening, 6pm on the dot, the Hale Manor filled with the sounds of Stiles' loud moaning and intense bed creaking. It got to the point where the rest of the pack would go out somewhere until they were finished. Sometimes, they would be at it until one in the morning. The whole ordeal went on for a month until-

"Positive."

The pack stared wide-eyed at the paper Stiles received at his most recent doctor's visit. He went alone to surprise Derek once he came home from work.

"At least we'll get some sleep tonight," Issac mumbled, Boyd slowly nodding in agreement.

An hour later, Derek returned from work.

"Welcome home," Stiles said with an innocent grin, immediately raising Derek's suspicions.

"Either you're really excited about sex or-"

"There's no need for that for a while," Stiles interjected with a wink.

"No way…"

Stiles nodded before Derek pulled him towards his chest, kissing his lips passionately. All of a sudden, Derek smirked. It was Stiles' turn to become suspicious.

"Just because you're pregnant now doesn't mean you'll get away from my…urges".

At that moment, Derek scooped him up bridal-style and ran upstairs to their room, finishing up their daily routine.

Announcing his pregnancy may have been easy, but Stiles was already anticipating the worst that was yet to come.

One morning, Derek woke up to the sound of loud retching. He climbed out of bed and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Stiles, are you-"

"Move, Derek, I got this," Erica said, pushing Derek away and letting herself into the bathroom.

Derek raised an eyebrow before turning his head to listen to Erica talking to Stiles.

"Breathe through your nose, dummy. You're going to make yourself even more sick."

"That's what I'm trying to-"

"Oh my god…"

Ten minutes had passed when it suddenly got quiet. Derek moved away the moment he heard the sound of the door click open. Erica shot him a glare from the eavesdropping and carefully carried Stiles onto the bed, resting him on his back. She sighed from his slightly paled face.

"Poor thing. Perhaps this will help," Erica said, setting the glass of ginger ale on the nightstand.

"Thanks, Erica."

"Don't mention it. Feel better," she said before kissing his forehead and walking out of the room.

Derek took a day off at least once a month for Stiles' doctor appointments. One day, Stiles opts to go by himself, leaving Derek stuck at home. The only thing he could do was sit on the living room couch and watch Ghost Hunters.

"Oh god, what the fuck was that?!"

The screaming of the paranormal investigator pierced his sensitive ears. He would watch something else, but watching people overreact over ghosts were amusing to him. It wasn't until the third straight episode when he started growing bored of the screaming and false observations. Instead, it stared to slowly lull him to a state of unconsciousness.

"I'm back!"

Derek straightened himself the moment he heard the front door slam. Stiles walked into the living room and smiled the moment he saw his mate. Derek looked up at Stiles, eyes slightly red from falling asleep on the couch.

"I don't see why you insisted on going by yourself this time."

"I've surprised you before and now I'm going to do it again. I know the sex of the baby."

At that very moment, the entire pack crowded around Derek and Stiles. Naturally, they were excited since this was going to be the first pup born into the pack.

With an excited grin, Stiles said, "It's a girl."


End file.
